In weaving machines it is known in the prior art to involve additional threads, which essentially extend in the warp direction, in the woven fabric weave or interlacing in such a manner, so that certain additional pattern effects are achieved. For this purpose, these effect threads are brought into a prescribed position in the weft direction before the insertion of a weft thread for each motion cycle of the weaving machine.
A weaving machine with which such additional pattern effects are produced, includes at least one guide means for one or more effect thread, which is connected with a sliding displacement device. Thereby, the effect threads together with the guide means are slidingly displaceable in the weft direction by a sliding displacement path or distance prescribed by a weaving pattern. Furthermore, devices for weaving pattern dependent vertical movement of the guide means are provided on such a weaving machine, as well as a reed device for the beating-up of a weft thread against a woven fabric edge by means of a beat-up motion. Such a device is shown for example by EP 0 957 191. With regard to woven fabrics of this kind, one also refers to additional weft effects, because the additional pattern effect primarily consists in that the effect threads, which extend essentially in the warp direction, are slidingly displaced and bound in the weft direction compared with the ground warp threads.
In the prior art, reeds with reed blades or dents are also known, which form one-sided upwardly open reed gaps in such a way, that effect threads, which extend essentially in the warp direction, can immerse or submerge into and again emerge out of these reed gaps with a vertical movement. Such a reed is shown for example by EP 263 392. In this apparatus, however, all of the threads that extend in the warp direction, namely ground warp threads and effect threads, emerge out of and again submerge into the reed gaps, during the beat-up motion of the reed.
During the submerging of an effect thread into an open reed gap, problems can arise especially with coarser yarn, because the effect thread can get stuck on one of the reed blades or dents which bound this reed gap.